gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35
Chapter 35 Gate - The JSDF Fought There! Manga chapter title, "Wise Prince and Foolish Prince." Plot Page 1 seen at right, Page 2 Zorzal El Caesar asks Yōji Itami if he intends to hit him again, but he orders Shino Kuribayashi to persuade the prince to answer. Pages 3 - 6 Kuribayashi beats Zorzal to a pulp. Piña Co Lada and Emperor Molt Sol Augustus watch in horror. Page 7 she breaks his finger just as the Senators and Generals Piña sent for arrive. Page 8 Zorzal moans while Kuribayashi returns to join Akira Tomita in guarding Noriko Mochizuki and Kōji Sugawara from the new arrivals. The new arrivals ask "Prince Zorzal?" Page 9 Itami gets down to ask the prince about the other Japanese prisioners, pointing his gun when he is interrupted by another naked female body between him and the prince. Page 10 Tyuule says "Don't kill the Prince." Itami at first shocked hardens himself and asks the prince again. Page 11 Noriko asks "Hiroki! What happened to Hiroki?" Itami serious asks, "Your Highness?" Page12 Zorzal says "The men wers sold as slaves, that's all I know," and faints Tyuule tending him. Page 13 now Sugawara gets hard and tells Mott you better pray they are still alive and asks Piña for a report on this. Page 14 a general orders the Imperial Guards into action, but Emperor Mott countermands the order. Page 15 Emperor Mott says, "I don't want to see more blood spilled here. Sir Sugawara your soldiers are strong but your country has aweakness." Page 16 Mott continues "You love your people too much." Page 17 "It's like a strong blade with a weak handle." Page 18 Sugawara answers "Would you like to try again?" ending with "We well know that peaces is the time to prepare for war." Page 19 Sugawara mentions the long bitter history of wars on Earth, much more terrible than those seen in the Special Region. Page 20 they leave the palace. Page 21 Sugawara is wondering how to report this, and Itami bemoans the fact he really screwed up. Page 22 Alnus the people have calmed down after the quake, General Kōichirō Hazama recieves word on aJapanes citizen sex slave in the Imperial Palice. Page 23 Hazama tells the other Japanese officerwho are angered then calls the Minister of Defense. Page 24 Tokyo the Minister tells Hazama to handle it. Page 25, Tokyo the rest of the government is informed, and debate begins. Page 26 two Phantom jets armed with smart bombs target Imperial Senate. Page 27 Air force meeting to discuss the mission. Page 28 they are off, page 29 Japanese in Capital bring aiming device to target the Senate. Page 30 top panels Jets fly, bottom panels beast girls hear them coming. Page 31 back to jets top panels bottom normal people in street talking Page 32 Jets overly the capital very close to the ground scaring people. Page 33 Jets closer Piña hears them in shock. Page 34 bombs lofted and sailing toward Senate target, Page 35 through the upper window, aimed at the throne. Category:Manga